LoZAW End of Hate
by gingerjam
Summary: Demise, demon king of old will face his unknown past; he will meet old and new allies as he tears his way through time and space to atone for the evils he has wrought onto worlds beyond the golden goddesses and battle an evil beyond himself. My first story on FF and im glad I finnaly grew a spine to post anything ill update it every two days or so Rated T for violance and language
1. Let the Adventure Begin

Authors Notes: hello their I'm Gingerjam (please don't take offense I have red hair) and this is my first story on and I hope you guys enjoy my story. I've loved both games immensely and find the Zelda franchise to be one of my fondest franchises and I find Asura's Wrath to hold a similar charm to that franchise (Partially because of the main Antagonist) well here you go enjoy.

READ Disclaimer: the legend of Zelda franchise is property of Nintendo and associates and I take no claim to any of the characters, stories, settings etc. this story is only for the enjoyment of fellow readers and writers and is not used for monitory or commercial gain.

READ Disclaimer: Asura's wrath is property of Capcom and associates and I take no claim to any of the characters, stories, settings etc. this story is only for the enjoyment of fellow readers and writers and is not used for monitory or commercial gain.

Demise king of demons stood in the realm he had created for the battle that shall go down as legend, as demise stood starring of into infinity. His mind strangely wandered to unknowns even to himself, questioning what he is doing and why. 'I shall succeed and kill the goddess Hylia' his burning hair flared at the hatred he garnered for that woman; of course he had already "killed" her but he knew if he was defeated before he had fully absorbed her soul she would live. He clenched his blade in anger at that absurd though but before his thoughts continued he sensed his servant's soul tremble. _'Ghirahim I had almost forgotten you were here' _he mentally spoke to his servant '_always ready to serve master_' Ghirahim's nasally voice rang through their psychic link. _'Ghirahim did I ever tell you where I came from' _Demise spoke to the sword spirit _'No sir, I had asked you once and you said you didn't know. Why?' _ Demise frowned _'I did say that did I'_ his hatred subsided slightly and he began to recount his earliest memories. 

He remembered death all about him, a radiant beauty, and then war. That was the earliest he could remember, no mother, no father, no love or comfort just suffering. He remembered being fully grown at those moments not as bulky as he is now but with the physique of a Greco god. Was he created that way or had he existed before then and could not remember he couldn't tell. As these memories filtered through his mind a single word went through his mind _'DEUS!'_ that was all that pierced his psyche _'DEUS!'_ his hatred flared each time it repeated in his mind, hair ablaze and nearly white hot.

"DEUS!" Demise roared and swung the massive black blade through the air attempting to hit a figure that was not there, it mocked him with each echo of the word. There had been nothing that ever garnered this much of his hatred, not even Hylia. From what he understood was the word came from an ancient extinct language and it meant god this was his reason he didn't know why or why not but he hated anyone who called themselves god.

'_Master!?' _Ghirahim's voice blocked the word. Demise stopped swinging at the air and his vision cleared. Ghirahim had spoken up because not of his masters happenings but because their guest had arrived. Demise turned and only looked at the boy not saying anything the boy looked petrified.

"Forgive me for my…tangent, I had not noticed you're arrival." demise spoke to the boy knowing not to receive a response. Demise snorted ignoring his thoughts of the past and only looking towards the future.

"Hylia's chosen warrior, nothing more than a pathetic human" demise said clenching his blade once more, readying for the battle that would begin shortly.

"I'd be lying though…" demise spoke solemnly, out of character and being distracted once more by his previous thoughts "…if I said I didn't see why Hylia admired you creatures" the boy looked him straight in the face the boys fear gone.

His hair billowed from his skull like a flaming smokestack "no matter whose admiration you garner though, it was foolish of her to pick a mere child to face me." Demise charged link with intent to end this long headache.

Their blades clashed sending sparks around the two "you shall not claim victory today child" demise said putting his weight down onto the blade. He felt link give beneath him and he waited to hear the crunching of the boy's bones. Unfortunately the only thing he heard was a crash and splash of him falling to the ground, the boy had rolled around him and was already in midair preparing to impale the demon king. Demise quickly rolled away from the blade and jumping to his feet "quick little fellow aren't you." Demise said.

Link paid no mind to demises taunts and charged him once more, as the battle raged for hours neither showed signs of weariness until, link fell to his knees grip on the master sword untightening, the boy had many shallow cuts across his body not fatal but each cut made it increasingly difficult to move, demise on the other hand had only a single scratch across his cheek. "Accept your defeat child, give up and I shall let you keep your honor and you shall be remembered as the valiant hero who nearly defeated me." Demise said growing ever more tired and impressed of the boy's determination. "If not you shall only be remembered as the child who begged for death at the hands of the demon king." demise said approaching the exhausted boy.

Before demise reached the boy there was a flash and then demise say a crystalline beauty before him "I will not let you harm my master" Fi's strange voice rang out.

Demise looked at the sword spirit slightly surprised by her quick appearance. "And who might you be" Demise said going over the girls appearance finding her…familiar.

"I am Fi servant of the goddess Hylia and spirit of her weapon and I will not allow you to harm my master" the blue girl said, her strange robotic voice and Mate-o-fact tone grating at Demises nerves.

Demise remembered her now but remembered something else as well; he had the thought of familiarity with her appearance the first time they met as well. _'Stop getting distracted' _Demise ignored his memories again.

"I do remember you…maybe I'll keep you as a prize once this is all over" demise smiled perversely showing his rotted teeth, he watched as the girl's stoic face not change, but her knees shake.

Just as demise was to approach her he felt something else, something very familiar approaching fast, and he knew exactly what it was, hatred, nothing but pure unabridged hatred.


	2. Unknown yet Familiar

Authors notes: Hello everyone Gingerjam here and I'm happy to present you with a new chapter of EoH enjoy and please read and review.

READ Disclaimer: the legend of Zelda franchise is property of Nintendo and associates and I take no claim to any of the characters, stories, settings etc. this story is only for the enjoyment of fellow readers and writers and is not used for monitory or commercial gain.

READ Disclaimer: Asura's wrath is property of Capcom and associates and I take no claim to any of the characters, stories, settings etc. this story is only for the enjoyment of fellow readers and writers and is not used for monitory or commercial gain.

Both demise and Fi stood still sensing the entity's approach; link had passed out from his minor injuries. 'Master what's happening' Ghirahim's voice traveled to demise 'I don't know but whatever it is it is upon us' demise was confused the world around them shook and the water rippled. Demise felt whatever it was approaching faster and faster at each passing until a blinding light forced Demise to cover his eyes and a surge of energy burst from the world. Demise shielded his eyes from the blinding moment and afterwards, uncovering his eyes, he saw something very familiar.

Standing not too far off stood a man, skin white and a great mane of blood shielding his face 'm...master, who is that' demise ignored his servant as he tried to comprehend what was what stood before them. The man looked as if returning from battle, deep gashes and welts covered his entire body, his breathes stuttered with each breath, glowing white blood seeping from his lips. But before demise could think the creature shot forth towards the smallest of the three other people of the world, Fi's entire body clenched in recoil to the creature's fast movement. Demise didn't think but only acted. Protecting one of his enemy's He swung his massive blade at the creature, hitting it like a baseball with the blunt face of the blade.

The creature soared through the air landing several hundred feet away, demise watched as it seemed struggling to stand back up. Then another familiar thing happened.

"DEUS!" with a gutturally inhuman voice the creature screamed.

Demise barely had time to react as the creature came upon him; it flew to him and he was now struggling to block each of the creature's flurry of attacks even with his massive blade. Demise was about to falter when he thought of something. He ceased struggling to hold up his blade against the creature and letting go of it completely (hearing the complaints of his servant as he did) he quickly rolled out of the creatures way and it fell to the ground. 'Wow that does work' remembering his green enemy had done similar. Quickly calling Ghirahim to him, the massive blade ripped through his enemy nearly sheering it in two. The creature now laid in agony a massive gash in its body and glowing white blood mixing with the water.

Demise needed to end the complete migraine he had begun to have at this point and approached the man. Raising him from the ground with his power, demise thought a bit of interrogation could ease his head. "Who are you?" demise commanded the only response was.

The man didn't respond and Demise felt his assailer's power swell.

The man burst forth in a flurry of screams and roars. His power was equal if not greater then Demise's own and he found himself struggling to hold back the rampant man.

"Dues, Deus, DEUS, **DEUS!**" the man roared and flew at demise arm outstretched, it took all of demise might and power to repel the man and a sacrifice. Demise's arm creaked and cracked and he recoiled from the pain; the injury was severe but would heal. The other though suffered a greater wound, a limb completely sheared off but he seemed unperturbed as he stood.

"**DEUS!**" the man flew once more ignoring his injury and moving faster than demise had ever seen any man move.

Demise could not react or think as the man's fist connected with his face, demise heard many creaks and cracks and the sound of falling glass as he flew through the air.

Demise quickly composed himself ready to end this battle but it was over before he even stood, the unidentified man was on his knees both arms gone and dripping glowing white blood, he saw Fi and the unconscious Link standing far behind. Demise approached the armless man with a bloody intent.

"Who dares assail ME!" demise now physically grabbed the man and hoisted him into the air. Demise wanted to see the face of this man, sending a pulse of energy clearing the man's bangs from obstructing his features. Demise immediately dropped the man and stepped away.

'How is this possible he. He...' demise could not understand how it was possible or what he was thinking 'he? Who? Who's he?' the man stood looking straight into demises face a familiar grimace on his enemy's face. A large nose, strange brows leading into his hairline, and rounded ears were of the man's features, and golden eyes of a demon bore into Demise's own shriveled soul.

"Dragmire?" Demise quickly questioned the word he himself had uttered finding an unknown but an understanding with what it meant. 'Evil' but before demise could resolve any more of his question a foot connected his face and once more he flew through the air.

He landed closer to Fi and link now and quickly stood seeing the man rushing at him again. Demise had gotten tired of this battle throwing his blade aside once more (and once more hearing his servant's complaints)he braced himself for the assault.

But before the man reached the demon king a tune entered the world of his creation, a tune Demise had heard before. Sounding as if hummed by some unseen man the tune repeated every seventeen notes and each repetition caused a slight change in the air.

Felt the air change being filled with a sort of electric charge he knew what sort of magic this was; someone was opening a portal in time. Just as demise figured it out a portal did open. Air and water rushed through the open portal as the tear in time widened, the armless man tried to escape but his feet could not grab into the smooth ground and he began to fall into the portal.

'You're not getting away so simply' demise ran towards the man not fighting the current of the winds or water and heading straight into the portal after him. He grabbed the man by the kilt wrapped around his waist. The kilt immediately began to tear and demises foe began to kick the Demon king attempting to be freed and was released as the cape was sheered in two. The man flew through the portal yelling the single word over and over again. "Deus, Deus, DEU…" his voice silenced by the closing of the portal

Demise only stood, looking at were the portal once was, his hair blazing out behind him for the inner rage he was failing to control. 'Such a pompous, arrogant fool thinking such one could intrude on the making of history and leave without so much as an explanation' Demise grimace deepened as his servant began to speak 'master please you can capture that being later, your victory is in the palm of y…' demise silenced his servant with a guttural growl. He had to go on though knowing that he will deal with that unknown man later. He turned from where the portal had been to see his enemy Link, still unconscious but the blue maiden still floated between him and Demise protecting her master.

Smoke came from demises nostrils as his rage boiled over; he slowly began to approach the unconscious boy and blue maiden. Clenching his fists ready to kill with his bare hands as he drew near and nearer, but as he did so he felt the cloth he had torn from his enemy. He stopped for a moment, he looked at the torn kilt, and on it was something Demise recognized immediately.


	3. Memory Return

Authors Notes: Hello fellow fan fiction writers and readers Gingerjam here ready to bring you a new chapter of EoH, these past two chapters have been slightly more violent and action driven then I had intended so get your fix that's pretty much going to be it for the violence for the next few chapters. I speed wright these things for your enjoyment so sorry if there's a few grammatical and spelling errors don't forget to leave a review.

Demise: ENJOY!

READ Disclaimer: the legend of Zelda franchise is property of Nintendo and associates and I take no claim to any of the characters, stories, settings etc. this story is only for the enjoyment of fellow readers and writers and is not used for monitory or commercial gain.

READ Disclaimer: Asura's wrath is property of Capcom and associates and I take no claim to any of the characters, stories, settings etc. this story is only for the enjoyment of fellow readers and writers and is not used for monitory or commercial gain.

Demise didn't move, seemingly holding his very existence frozen in time, his mind on the very cusp of some kind of self-realization. All he needed was a push and he would be able to know what had plagued him as of recently. He glared at the golden symbol on the blood red kilt as if trying to make it tell him its secrets. He had stood there for a long time, forgetting that his enemies stood a mere few feet away from him, forgetting his servant's presence, loosing himself in the golden design. 'MASTER' Ghirahim's voice broke the trance releasing demise from the symbols allure but not without realization. "Ghirahim I, I've seen this before "demise said out loud dumbstruck and mesmerized by the symbols intangible grasp on him. A memory crossed Demise's mind, a lone flagpole amidst an ocean of bloody sand flying this symbol on a ripped and tattered flag.

Ghirahim returned to his black human like form attempting once more to gain his master attention "My master you're victory is at hand focus later on trivial designs a…" Ghirahim froze as demise outstretched his arm. Still looking at the cloth demise spoke, angered by Ghirahim "how dare you assume what is trivial in my eyes." Ghirahim could not move and remained frozen until demise dropped his hand. Demise heard his servant clang to the ground once more in his weaponry form but he ignored him and instead turned to his foes. Knowing Ghirahim new not of the symbol he asked counsel with his enemies no longer seeing reason beyond the symbol.

"Tell me sword spirit…" demise spoke in his commanding tone "…Have you ever seen such a symbol" he held the symbol up to the blue maiden, her face did not change but he could tell she was studying it. "no." demise grimaced and looked once more in the symbol.

'Master please we ne…' he silenced Ghirahim and closed their mental link for the time being. Silence reigned over this world, demise did not speak neither did the sword spirit and obviously not her unconscious friend.

Demise reverie of thought went off course once more, sensing another temporal imbalance similar to the one he thought that man had created 'no not a man, a child'. He knew the costs of using time magic and how it would affect all involved.

Paine pierced through demises torso, what had been obstructed by the appearance of the unknown man must reach fruition and the world greater than the one they were in now had decided to correct that obstruction. Demise barely could stand as the pain came from his stomach as if pierced by a sacred blade. 'So it was my fate to be defeated by this boy' demise said watching the weary boy stand slowly. Demise breathing became labored as he began to feel a great emptiness forming within him as his power and grasp on the goddesses soul faded away. 'I can't die I need to know' demise stood tall resisting the pain "I am demise, th…" he could barely speak his denials "…the king of demons..." not believing what was happening, he needed to know what the symbol meant, why the name Dragmire was uttered, who that man who assailed him, and what was the true significance that the word Deus held. Demise mind raced as he desperately thought of ways to answer. "...source of monsters…king of the_ Garudo_."

Demise exploded, flames erupting from beneath his scales "AAHHHHHH!" demises inhuman roars shook the world, link who had fully gained conciseness hid behind his shield fi returning to the blade. "Master there is a 98% that this world will be destroyed and I'm sensing a portal that will get us out of here Master you must hurry." link did not understand any of what was happening, all he remembered was pretending to be injured, plotting his enemy's demise (pun not intended) and then falling unconscious. Link quickly did as he was told to do and left demise as the world itself had begun to fall apart.

Link escaped through the portal breathing a sigh of relief, his body ached and nearly buckled from his weariness but he was relieved nonetheless with the knowledge that his great adventure had finally ended. But before the boy had even taken a second breath in his own world, it shook, the entire world shook and one of the pillars that were on the temple above fell link barely managed to avoid being crushed by the ancient stone. As soon as it had begun it ended and fi exited the master sword. "Master there is a 75% probability that the tremor we felt was a result of the collapsing of that world's Time-space" link didn't understand what fi said and she understood "that world most likely exploded and probably killed demise" fi said to link and he smiled.

"YEAAHHH! Link you did it" fi and link both looked up seeing Grouse yelling down at them from the lip of the pit. "Link get yourself up here someone wants to see you!" grouse yelled again and turned going back into the temple. Link smiled knowing who and ran up the spiral Like path of the crater, Fi on the other hand watched her master for a moment then turned her attention to were Demises seal once was. Fi could sense something that she could not completely understand. Fi brushed it of as residual power and quickly returned to the master sword not seeing the small specks of darkness that had begun to float from the ground.

Link made it to the top of the crater not turning back he pushed open the heavy doors of the temple. The bright light that shone through momentarily blinded link, but as his vision cleared he saw his best friend standing before him, smiling.

"Is he awake?" an extremely deep voice resonated in his ears waking him. He slowly opened his eyes partially allowing him to see the blurred images of the two conversing over him. One was a tall woman wearing a dark garb obviously not the owner of the voice. The other was hidden behind many layers of cloth and a massive pointed helm.

"I don't know, why don't you just jab him to see" the women spoke sarcastically and with a snap to her voice. Unfortunately the one wearing the pointed helm knew little of sarcasm and took her statement as a legitimate suggestion, Jabbing him in the side painfully. His eyes shot opened revealing the gold of a demon.


	4. Forgotten Allies

Author's Notes: hello everyone Gingerjam here to bring you a new chapter of EoH and I do apologize for my absence on Friday so here's an extra-long chapter for all of you enjoy.

Demise: ENJOY!

Fi: why are you yelling?

Demise: I DON'T KNOW!

READ Disclaimer: the legend of Zelda franchise is property of Nintendo and associates and I take no claim to any of the characters, stories, settings etc. this story is only for the enjoyment of fellow readers and writers and is not used for monitory or commercial gain.

READ Disclaimer: Asura's wrath is property of Capcom and associates and I take no claim to any of the characters, stories, settings etc. this story is only for the enjoyment of fellow readers and writers and is not used for monitory or commercial gain.

His golden eyes shot between the two beings above him. 'Who are these people' neither of the two notice Demise wake due to their bickering.

"I can't believe you did that idiot" the woman yelled at the man.

"You were the one who suggested it" the man yelled at the women.

Demise seeing the two bicker took advantage and teleported out of sight of the two. As soon as Demise reappeared he knew that something was wrong, he fell to his knees barely able to move 'my power?' nearly all of his power was put into resisting the will of the planet, but it left him maimed. Staring at his hands he saw the once scaly flesh that covered his arms had completely receded into his still blackened talons leaving white almost diseased looking flesh instead. Demise went over the rest of himself, his once hulking form had withered away to a still strong but thin form. He put his hands up to his face and into his hair, his hair no longer the literal aflame but had a deep iron red to it and his face felt smooth and young he also had eyebrows. Only then, when Demise ceased his examination of himself did he take in his surroundings, black clouds blotted out the sky no discernible light penetrating the blackness. What light that did show showed through the ground under a thin layer of water that stretched off until it met the sky.

Demise unsteadily got to his feet, failing a few times but eventually standing to his slightly diminished stature. 'Ghirahim can you hear me' Demise spoke reopening his mental link to Ghirahim 'Master you're alive!' he heard Ghirahim's annoyingly gleeful voice through his thoughts 'yes I'm alright but I don't know where I am, where are you Ghirahim?' Demise spoke still scanning the environment 'I am still in the world you created…wait I think I see something' Demise heard his servant speak and to his surprise he saw something as well, the base of what seemed to be a massive pillar intricately decorated with sculpted images of men and beasts led off into the clouds several hundred feet away from him. 'Ghirahim what did you find' Demise mentally spoke as he began walking towards the pillar. Their link was silent for a moment and Demise had just reached the pillar when he heard his servant. 'My lord I think I've found some sort of portal it may lead to your location but…uh oh' Demise heard his servant 'what is it' Demise spoke peering up at the massive pillar. 'Sir, hurry back the portals closing. I'll try to keep it open as long as I can' Demise didn't know where to go he scanned the aria once more seeing nothing and decide heed instead to go up.

Demise grabbed hold of the massive toe of one of the statues carved into the pillar, the toe alone stood taller then he himself stood. He sunk his still blackened talons into the hard stone ascending the statue. Claw and release, claw and release he ascended his way up the statue clawing into the serene features of the man it depicted the climb itself made more difficult due to Demise injured arm when suddenly…

"I'd advise against doing such." Demise heard the condescending voice of the woman before. Demise sunk a claw deeper into the statue and turned his head slightly, seeing the women standing far away but her voice resonated in his ears as if breathing down his neck.

"The lord of this realm is a bit fickle when it comes to one defiling his image" the women said looking at Demise. Demise felt the imposing presence her spirit from hundreds of feet away and in his current state he would be unable to defend himself from such a force. 'I can't even defend myself from a stupid Fairy-boy in tights'

"And who might be the lord of this world" Demise spoke looking at the women.

"I've never met him personally but my colleague has…" the women spoke "…he didn't tell me much so you should ask him." Demise grew tired of their speaking arrangements.

Demise released his grip on the face of the statue falling hundreds of feet to the ground. Although he was decidedly smaller he was still massive and his landing shook the ground and making the statue crack wherever Demise had sunk his claws, leading all the way to its face.

"I may be weaker in my current state but I show no respect to anyone I have none for" Demise spoke already despising the man for glorifying himself so pompously with such a monument. He said as he stood face to face with the women. The first thing Demise noticed was her height she was as tall as he if not taller next was her hair; it glowed like the soft embers of a burnt out flame. Her face was of some twisted angel blue skin, a noticeable nose and bloody red eyes but beautiful nonetheless.

The woman raised her hand to Demise's chin "you haven't changed…my lord." Demise flinched at her freezing touch.

"I know the names and faces of every greater demon that serves beneath me and I have no knowledge of you creature" Demise said not recognizing her at all. (I would say he found her familiar but I killed that shtick last chapter) "But whoever you are you're recognition of power is wise"

"You wound me to no end." She removed her hand and turned away.

"Where are you going" Demise said watching her walk away.

"If you Wish to return to your world I suggest you follow" she spoke not turning and continued walking off into the distance leaving Demise no choice but to follow her.

#####################################################################################

Link and the gang said their goodbyes ready to return to their time, the young Impa had explained why she could not return with them and had left a solemn taste in all of their hearts. Link had also said his goodbyes to fi who he was just about to place into the pedestal that came from nowhere when suddenly everyone heard Groose yell. They all went into the Maine chamber when they saw the reason, the portal in time that had brought them all hear had disappeared.

#####################################################################################

Demise and the unnamed women walked until Demise saw another figure standing in the distance back turned; Demise saw it was the one with the pointed helm. As the man turned Demise immediately saw something that caught his interest, the symbol decoratively inscribed onto the long cloth on the one with the pointed helm he had seen on the Kilt of the unknown man who had assaulted him.

"So you found him." the man said surprised to see Demise.

"Yes and it's your fault idiot, you scarred him off I told you to take that stooped thing off" the women said banging her fist against his helm, making it ring like a bell. Demise only watched the two begin bickering once more and it irked him to no ends. (Again I would have said it seemed it familiar but…)

"Both of you Cease you're trivial bickering before I end it!" Demise commanded the two and they did and Demise smirked.

"Now tell me, who are you two" Demise demanded of them.

"I am Midna former leader of the Twili" the women, Midna said slightly bowing her head.

"And I am Zant usurper k…" he was stopped when Midna punched his helm again making it ring once more. "I told you you could not use that title in my presence idiot." The women spoke sounding _very _agitated.

"Well excuse me princess" Zant spoke and both Demise and Midna wanted to ring his neck

"Zant, Midna, where does you're allegiances lie?" Demise questioned that what the women said him being her lord.

"To you of course, but I am not you're servant" Midna said making her point clear.

"I will serve you with my dying breathe" the man called Zant spoke to him "I shall be by your side in battle no matter who you face…my master" Zant spoke ready to serve.

Demise smirked wider 'Ghirahim did you hear that' Demise spoke to his other servant 'I don't like the guy' Demise nearly found Ghirahim's jealousy humorous.

"Now…" Demise said facing Midna "you said we could return to my world" he spoke remembering what she did say.

"Of course lord Dragmire" Demises pupils shrank as she said that.

"What, what did you call me?" Demise commanded as she turned away and back.

The women looked confused for a moment then spoke "forgive me force of habit" she apologized and Demise knew he would need answers eventually but first they needed to get out of here.

"Zant please tell me you didn't misplace the portal" Midna spoke to Zant as if he was an idiot.

"Your condescension knows no bound does it _princess_" venom was apparent in Zant's words. He turned bowing his head. "My masters please follow." with that he turned and walked away Demise and Midna in step behind.

"Are you two always at each other's thoughts" Demise asked Midna as they walked.

He herd her chuckle "I remember you telling me once you did not mind our spats"

Demise only looked at her for a moment seeing her turn and smile as if nothing was wrong. 'Master, are you almost here' Demise heard Ghirahim's nasally voice 'I think so. Ghirahim what of the hero and weapon?' Demise asked 'they booked it the moment you began to explode' Ghirahim answered his question.

As Demise was have his mental conversation with Ghirahim so where the other two members trekking to the portal. 'Why doesn't he remember anything?' Zant mentally spoke to his partner through their own mental link 'I don't know but something seems wrong' Midna responded. 'He needs to remember quickly or were going to be cooked, I don't want to be a lightning fried Zant, but Lightning fried Midna does sound quite delectable.' Midna responded by punching him once again in the helm.

"What I do that time!" Zant said out loud.

"Idiot" Midna spoke and walked on ahead sensing the portal leaving a confused Demise with Zant. They watched her enter the portal unceremoniously, Zant and Demise soon followed.

As soon as they reached the other side Zant and Midna were shocked to see something very strange, an albino like creature standing on the other side.

"M…master what happened" Ghirahim was once more in his (fabulous) normal form shocked to see the state of his master. Demise did tell his servant he was weekend and Demise had made arrangements if such a problem were to occur. Demise raised his hand to his servant once more, Ghirahim arched as his form disintegrated not into a blade this time but into Demise himself. Demise absorbed Ghirahim directly and the black on his fingers traveled hallway up his arms now restoring some of the power he had lost while battling the will of the planet.

"So cruel to those who serve you" he heard Midna say solemnly.

"Those who worship me expect much worse" Demise spoke flexing his hand in front of his face as he did when he regained his humanoid form. 'Wait how am I still like this' Demise questioned the fact that he needed the goddesses soul to restore his humanoid body, and how the planet had taken that away as well as the power it had given him. 'It is not like the planet to be so pitiable' Demise thought as Ghirahim reconstituted himself within Demises head 'master please give warning when you do such things' Ghirahim's almost whining voice annoyed Demise 'you will ask no such things' Demise thought turning off Ghirahim's voice for the time once more, his migraine had now blossomed to a godly headache that needed mending somehow.

"Master where are we?" his new found servant Zant spoke looking at the serene world around them.

"It is a world of my own creation, an arena fitting for a battle that would have gone down in history; unfortunately the world beyond this one had other plans." Demise spoke watching the blue sky begin to darken and turn red as the sun he had kindled began to set.

"Hard to believe someone capable of such evil is capable of something so beautiful" Midna said not speaking of what Demise thought she was.

Demise thought she spoke of the sunset and dints se her looking at him, felt her words go deeper than they should have and responded with something he believed vehemently.

"Only the weak grapple with ideas such as good and evil" Demise spoke watching the beautiful sunset. And a legitimate smile crossed his young features as he did so standing between the other two in the beautiful world feeling the first time in a long time content.


	5. Shadow Beasts

Authors Notes: Hello my fellow readers and writers Gingerjam hear ready to bring you a new chapter of EoH hope you enjoy. P.S. I apologize for the chapter titled "Shinto Bliss" it was very late and I wasn't thinking straight, but to the person who read it if you did like I might save it for a later chapter or change it a little. P.S.S. I don't like romance because their usually bad but I've read some good romance fics out there so don't think I downright hate the genre entirely. (I even have a few ships that I like) P.S.S.S I'm still trying to figure out how to write each character I think I got Demise and Ghirahim down, maybe even fi and Midna but everyone else is giving me some difficulty to write so sorry for any OoCnes.

Demise: Fi you're hot

Fi: ._.

(I just made the most crack pairing ever)

#####################################################################################

READ Disclaimer: the legend of Zelda franchise is property of Nintendo and associates and I take no claim to any of the characters, stories, settings etc. this story is only for the enjoyment of fellow readers and writers and is not used for monitory or commercial gain.

READ Disclaimer: Asura's wrath is property of Capcom and associates and I take no claim to any of the characters, stories, settings etc. this story is only for the enjoyment of fellow readers and writers and is not used for monitory or commercial gain.

#####################################################################################

Demise and his two companions watched the sky finally darken to the blackness of night. Demise having more questions now but he knew he would eventually have answers and he could wait.

"Sire what're we to do now?" Zant spoke no longer starring into the distance but to his master.

Demise had not thought of what to do in their current situation "I had originally planned to conquer the world after I was freed but…" he said looking at his reflection in the water. Demise stopped both Midna and Zant felt his discomfort.

"Lord Demise are you well?" Midna spoke staring at his reflection as he did, she had almost placed her hand on his back in worry but she recoiled the thought thinking against it.

Demise was staring at the face; it was the face of the one who assaulted him, the one who he had called Dragmire. 'Wait a minute…' demise remember that Midna had called him Dragmire before. 'These two must have mistaken me for their true master'. Demise thoughts raced but he spoke.

"Please forgive me I've been distracted as of late, what did I say again?" both Zant and Midna were a bit put off by their masters state but they ignored it.

"You were saying something of conquering the world." Midna said looking over to Zant who just shrugged.

"Yes, of course I am no longer capable of such do to an injury and I possibly don't have enough troops to do so." Demise spoke no longer staring at his reflection.

"Sire I may be able to supply the troops you require" Zant spoke both demise and Midna turned to him, Midna with a scowl on her face.

"Zant, you wretched monster!" Midna knew where he would get these troops and it enraged her to no end. Demise just stood confused at what they spoke of.

"I have kept many twilit beasts at bay waiting for your command sire." Zant spoke ignoring his cohort's objections.

"You idiot…" Midna's hair glowed brighter "…those are my people you're talking about not some sort of expendable soldier for you to offer up as…" Demise cut her off "let me see them" Demise did not care for her objections but only for the troops Zant was offering.

"Yes master" Zant spoke raising an arm to the sky, red lines and squares appeared high in the sky, a swirling vortex in the center and shadows began to fall from them to the ground.

Each of the shadows turned out to be a large beast, black Disease ridden flesh covered their bodies with several red lines going across such flesh and black masks covered their face. Demise smirked as the creatures bowed to him. 'Master a few of these things look like they could level our entire army' Ghirahim looked at the creatures through Demises eyes.

"Zant these creatures are perfect" demise spoke and Zant bowed his head. Midna did not object again and only walked to one of the creatures grabbing the rim of its masks with solemn features.

"Ready them for battle…" demise said looking at Midna for a moment "…we shall leave momentarily."

#####################################################################################

The younger Impa only stared at where the portal once was "something happened on the other side" Impa said understanding what happened.

"What do you mean, someone turn the thing off?" Groose who was sitting on the steps behind her spoke up.

"No…" she began "…when I destroyed the portal me and Hylia originally went through it completely disappeared without a trace, but when I watched one end of these being turned off as a child they simply returned to their pillar form" at her words Groose freaked out.

"You, you mean were stuck here forever." Impa only stared at Groose for a moment trying to think of a way to fix it. The two stood staring at where the portal once was. "Maybe…" Groose began "…maybe since were in the past we could leave a message or something telling the person not to destroy the thing." As soon as Groose said that he took out a rock and began beating the stone against the ground trying to carve a message into the floor.

Impa thought about it for a moment and it did make complete sense. "I'll go tell the others of our plan." Impa spoke leaving the temples Main hall and heading to the pit to tell everyone.

Impa saw her elder self, link, Zelda sitting on the edge of one of the large planks of wood in front of the temple, Fi floating above. "Tell me has anything occurred?" the elder Impa asked turning her head to her younger self, and in turn Zelda and link looked.

"I've figured out that the other side of the portal must have been destroyed in order to make this end disappear…" Impa saw link and Zelda fill with worry "…but Groose had the idea to write a message telling whoever destroyed it not to do so." Impa thought the plan over thinking it would work.

"That plan does make sense but I doubt anyone with the intent of destroying such an artifact would take head to the message" the elder Impa said making everyone fear for the worse.

As the four continued speaking of a way to stop the portal from being destroyed in the future they failed to see another portal form overhead one with many red lines and a vortex at its center. "Wait!" both Impas yelled in unison realizing the portals existence but it was too late as several large stakes fell from the black portal, each driving itself into the ground around them and creating a red beerier between each of the other stakes. "What is this magic" the elder Impa said watching as several shadowy beasts fell from the portal and landed outside their beerier.

"I'm glad you're plan worked Midna" link recognized the haunting voice. The four trapped within the beerier watched as three people walked up the spiral lip of the crater. "Although I was looking forward to using my new beasts it seems just as effective to trap them" the massive man who stood as tall as one of the stakes in the center of the trio spoke.

"Master what are we to do with them now?" The one with the pointed helm spoke.

"I thought we could simply leave the useless ones here to die and…" the tall one was interrupted when the temple doors flew open and Groose flew out the temple "Guys I wrote the message but it didn't work" Groose only then realized his friends were trapped and the three beings standing next to their imprisonment.

"Groose run!" Zelda yelled and Groose didn't think twice and did just that turning away planning to run back to the temple. But he ran straight into one of the shadow beasts and the creature simply flung him into the prison with the rest of his friends.

Bending over the tallest of the dark trio came face to face with Zelda only separated by the beerier. "You will not escape this time Hylia." the man smiled revealing pearly serrated teeth.


	6. Eruptions

Authors Notes: No need to fear Gingerjam is here with a brand new chapter of EoH and I've finally gotten to some major plot it's kind of short but I think it's good. P.S. ignore how convoluted the portal disappearing is ill do something about it. (Eventually)

Fi: Deus!

Demise: That's my line!

Fi and Demise: DEUS!

#####################################################################################

READ Disclaimer: the legend of Zelda franchise is property of Nintendo and associates and I take no claim to any of the characters, stories, settings etc. this story is only for the enjoyment of fellow readers and writers and is not used for monitory or commercial gain.

READ Disclaimer: Asura's wrath is property of Capcom and associates and I take no claim to any of the characters, stories, settings etc. this story is only for the enjoyment of fellow readers and writers and is not used for monitory or commercial gain.

#####################################################################################

Demise stared at the goddess for a moment 'Look at you, brought down to the level of the creatures you once reigned over' demise pearly smile turned to a grimace as he stood. "Zant" demise commanding tone made the Twili nearly recoil as it sounded more like anger then anything.

"Yes my lord." Zant responded to his masters orders.

"Go into the temple and ensure the portal is still open." Demise said gesturing to the temple doors. Zant's response was a low bow and he went to the temple.

"Who are you!?" one of the children demise hadn't known the name of yelled. Demise looked at the boy; he was much taller than the rest of his little group except the other with rounded ears and a larger nose.

"I could ask the same but I care not…" demise said not caring for the boy "…but if you must know I am demon king Demise and former protector of this world"

"That's a lie!" demise turned to the other, a young woman who was the one who spoke, tall and dark, blond hair and a tear drop. "You don't protect anything you only destroy what's in your path!" Her vehement words grated Demises nerves.

"Thus was the will of the planet, to destroy." Demise spoke at the furious women "the world had seen the imbalance that would occur if you're goddess had been left dominion over it so it created me to protect it from such imbalance" demise was not sure of that last part but he thought it fit.

He could feel her anger and it didn't seem quite normal, even her friends saw the difference in her personality.

"Impa what's wrong?" even hearing her voice enraged demise 'so caring, to all others' demise watched Zelda try to counsel her friend.

Another great tremor shook the sealed grounds 'master what's happening' demise heard Ghirahim ask confused. Even demise did not know of what was happening, but then the sky turned red and the world shook once more.

"Lord Demise." demise heard Midna's voice as the tremors stopped. He saw her standing at the edge of the pit looking off to the Eldin volcano. Demise went to her and saw what was happening; no one had noticed that the massive mountain had begun to erupt.

"It seems the world is taking matters into its own hands" Demise spoke as another tremor

"Master" He heard his other servant call after him coming out of the temple.

"Zant tell me, was there a large pillar in the center of the room?" Demise asked possibly already knowing the answer.

"No my lord." Demise dreaded what his servant said.

Demise knew it; the portal must have been destroyed by the volcano in the future which would cause the one now to disappear to try and try to protect itself.

"Lord Demise we must retreat the magma will get here eventually and…" demise did not heed her warning.

"The magma will be the least of our worries soon…" Zant, Midna and even his imprisoned enemies looked at him. "…the world, it is like a child, throwing tantrums whenever it is denied what it wants…" no one knew why he talked of the world like it was a living creature demise turned to his cohorts "…the world will not stop until it gets what it wants, my death."

"Master, you talk as if it was a living thing." Zant spoke not understanding how his master could be thinking the eruption of a volcano could be 'the will of the planet'.

"Zant, where do you think I got my power, the planet created me and left judgment in my hands of what was dangerous to it" Zant did not speak again, more confused than before at his master saying he was created by the planet.

"Take the prisoners into the temple…" demise dictated to the many shadow beasts "…make sure none of them escape or " With many yells and screams the beasts reached over the barriers and grabbed them.

"Demise I don't understand how you plan on stopping a volcano" Midna spoke watching the beasts take in a struggling link into the temple.

"We don't have to stop the volcano; we just have to stop what's making it erupt." Demise spoke starring once more at the volcano, Zant and Midna just looked at him, wordless. "To stop the will of the planet, that which would require power beyond that of a god."


End file.
